DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER
by vamps gotta swag
Summary: He wished he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. She wished for a life without agony and loneliness. Destined to be together, but cursed to be alone. They found one another but will they ever find contentment? [Klaus,OC] Will feature kol and davina also. Davina is the pregnant one and the mikaelsons try to protect them.
1. Alliances

DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER

He wished he could control his demons instead of having his demons control him. She wished for a life without agony and lonliness. Destined to be together,but cursed to be alone. They found one another but will they ever find contentment? [Klaus,OC] Will feature kol and davina also. Davina is the pregnant one and the mikaelsons try to protect them.

CHAPTER-1

Alliances

Zyana is the most powerful supernatural to walk on earth and that is her greatest fear. She is witch+vampire+werewolf , which is nearly impossible, thanks to her immensly powerful witch- grandmother. She became an orphan when she was 14. Her grandma, being extraordinaly powerful, could predict everything and so to help zyana cling to life, she gave her a special present. The mikaelsons are in search of her to keep their unborn neice and Davina safe.

Once,she loved to live. She now longs to feel so. She sat there at the rousseus, trying to sip out her pain.

"Lost in deep thoughts ,huh?" She heard someone ask her.

"Well,trying to get out of them, actually. And you are trying to read happy faces- hiding sorrow?" I heard him chuckkle when I finally raised my eyes to meet his. Adorable!- was the first word that popped in my mind.I could not take my eyes off him.

"Hmm…well, not everyone's." he said with a smirk on his face.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

"Zyana wilson."

"Zyana-that's a lovely name for a lovely lady. Now, care to share your story?" That question hit her hard as 'my story' was something she never liked talking about.

"You in for tragics, I see." she said,trying to dodge the topic.

He laughed hard and ordered for another drink.

"Are you new here? I have never seen you before." she asked him in an atttempt to not end the conversation.

"Well,New Orleans was my home. I had to leave the city due to some business. But now,I am back to where I belong."He said with a tone of authority.

"Why do I feel that you are over a hundered years old?" she said with a laugh to end the statement what she actually felt true for a second.

"You got that right, back to fight the villains." He said positioning his arms to portray a fighter and laughed. Even then, she felt some weird sense of truth in that statement.

"You soud like you are in for some kind of revenge drama." She finished with a wink.

"Just to take back what belongs to me." He said softly but firmly.

"What?" It was not quite clear to her. Klaus realised that she didn't quite hear him say that and that now was the best time to leave.

"Nothing." He said finishing up his drink and making way to get out as soon as possible." Nice meeting you, to see you soon." And he was gone.

"Bye." She said to herself trying to figure out what just happened. She suddenly felt lonely. She realised that it had been quite a little time since she felt so relaxed and happy when talking to someone. She could not stop thinking about Klaus and what he said. She tried to get those ridiculous thoughts out of her mind and tried to concentrate on her research papers.

Klaus could not understand why he just did that. He had found her-Zyana, the most powerful supernatural, whom his family had been searching for what felt like ages. And yet, he could not just compel her to help him. He, even though being the 'weak,ungrateful, bastard', wanted to help his family,his brother,Kol. They could not figure out how all of this happened. How could Davina be pregnant with Kol's child? But they didn't have time to squander. _There has to be some way!_ He thought to himself. He was lost fighting his own thoughts when his phone rang and it read- "ELIJAH.M".

"I found her, brother."

"You what?!" Elijah asked with a weird sense of excitement.

"You heard me . But before talking or I mean compelling her I need to talk to you."


	2. Dreaming of you

Dreaming of you

"I just couldn't. I sat there , talking to her like we were long lost friends." Klaus said clinging his fists.

" Did you do anything unusual, like - your normal self?"

" To be honest, yes. I found her. Having an almighty , noblest , person as my brother, it had to be who found her. So you can try to be grateful and just… "

Elijah cut him off - " Enough of self bragging. What's the plan?"

Klaus sighed and continued – " I will 'accidentally' bump into her tomorrow and have a small chat, one thing will lead to another and then I will invite her to the compound." Klaus felt some kind of pleasure realizing that he was going to meet her.

"Why don't you just compel her?"

" I cannot. She is too powerful to be compelled. I could sense her power the second I met her."

" And what if her views don't accord with ours? What if she doesn't agree to help us?" Elijah asked.

" She will. We have a way with people , Elijah." Klaus said with a smirk.

At Rousseaus:-

Even though she indulged herself in work all day, she could not convince her mind to stop thinking about Klaus or his enunciation. His leather jacket and black pants perfectly defined him. His charm awed her. She wondered, rather wished, if she did the same to him. She finally got distracted by her phone which was on the verge of dying off buzzing.

"I am on my way, Gia." Zyana finally called her up after her uncountable missed calls. She made her way out juggling her things. Gia was a pretty little vampire who happened to be zyana'a roommate. Practically, they were their only friends. They met 5 years ago , when Gia shifted to New Orleans. They both felt like family in each other's company. Zyana had been lonely since she was 14. And being the most powerful,supernatural was the worst. Gia and Zyana shared the same pain, one of loneliness. Zyana had her grandmother's gift to guide her through her life. Gia was the one who was impotent. She paved her own way , she had to.

The sunny day had turned cloudy and raw by evening , the first real flirtation with winter. Comfortably war in her fleece , she took her time walking home , enjoying the weather and the crunchy swishing sound her feet made as they strolled through the piles of grounded leaves. This part of the year was her favourite , snuggling down in her sleeping bag was the lone thing she did. It also reminded her of her family. Winter was always special for them. Each year they used to plan an outing and spend their time together. She just wanted to drift back into those times. Weather was so poetic that she just wanted to stop by and unleash her thoughts with the help of some coffee but she had to reach home as Gia was waiting for her. Also, street was too busy for leisurely contemplation of the scenery. They had planned for a movie today and as she didn't want to disappoint Gia , _her thoughts could wait and spend some more time wandering in her head_ , she thought to herself. It was then when she was so tangled up in her own thoughts that she suddenly bumped into someone.

 _OH MY GOD! THIS CAN'T BE! AM I DREAMING?!_ She thought to herself. _KLAUS IS NOT STANDING HERE. YOU ARE SO DREAMING , ZYANA._

" I am sorry , miss." He then looked up at her. " 0hho! Hey there, stranger. We meet again. How are you?" Klaus asked. It was not new to him, to fake.

It then struck her that she was gawking at him this whole time. She pulled her together and tried to speak without sounding witless.

"Hey! I am fine. Good to see you."

" So, how was you day?" Klaus asked her , genuinely.

"Pretty good. What about you?" She then realized how stupid this whole conversation was , sounding like petty teenagers.

"Great. A good start always helps,thanks to you." He finished with a wink. She tried her best not to blush and smiled back at him.

"You are heading home? I can drop you." Klaus asked.

"Yeah, but it's fine. It hardly takes 5 minutes from here."

" If you are not in a hurry, can we get some coffee?" Klaus asked sheepishly.

She got butterflies in her stomach the second she heard him ask that. Gia was waiting for her but she definitely didn't want it to be a no. _5 minutes won't do any harm._ She thought.

" Actually, I am but I wouldn't mind coffee."

" Okay then. Let's go." She smiled at him and they headed towards the cafe.


End file.
